fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Hand in Hand
Kirby: Hand in Hand is a community project utilizing the world of Kirby. In it, a mysterious, spider-like creature seems to've invaded. This creature is called Parting, and it appears intent on splitting the whole of Popstar into pieces. She is seemingly able to sever friendships and relationships, rendering them villainous against each other. Now, it's Kirby's goal to search Dreamland for a means of stopping her. Story The story begins with Kirby sleeping on a patch of glass. However, some ruckus nearby stirs him awake. Confused, he looks over, only to see several Waddle Dees running around, playing tag and otherwise playing together. Kirby grins, and rushes towards the Dees. They happily accept him, and he begins playing with them. The camera then zooms out, and goes into space. In space, there's a great big, spider-shaped ship. It zooms into the ship, and within is a strange figure. She wears a raggedy, red and blue dress, has a somewhat humanoid upper half (though it's covered in black hair) topped with a red and blue headdress. Her lower half appears to be that of a spider, boasting black fuzz and 8 thin legs. She's looking through a telescope onto Popstar, before she steps away, looking fairly saddened. In a huff, she walks over to the back of the ship, and opens up a drawer in it. Within the drawer is a set of scissors with a purple handle and black blades. She grabs them, and walks back towards the telescope, and looks back at the Waddle Dees playing with Kirby. As they play around, she grabs some of her hairs, and stretches them out. They suddenly glow purple, as she brings the scissors down to the hair. She snips one of the hairs, and one of the Waddle Dees suddenly stops in place, grabbing at their chest. Confused, the other Waddle Dees and Kirby come to him, worried. Suddenly, the Waddle Dee looks up with a mean expression. Then, he roughly shoves one of the Waddle Dees away, before pointing and "laughing," the other Waddle Dees and Kirby upset at this behavior. Meanwhile, the spider lady snips through more hairs, and more Waddle Dees begin to look less and less friendly. Soon, Kirby's the only one left looking horrified while the Waddle Dees around him are all bullying each other. At this point, the spider lady has one strand of hair in hand, and she goes down to snip it. However, upon bringing the blades down on it, her scissors suddenly fly out of her hands. She's confused, but still holds onto the hair as she scrambles for the scissors. She picks them up and then tries to snip the hair again, though her scissors are repelled again. She keeps trying, but then grows annoyed and just leaves the scissors. Now, she looks through the telescope again and scans over Popstar. She sees a couple of sword knights dueling, before shaking each other's hands. She sees Dynablade tending to her young. She sees Whispy Woods providing food for the wildlife in his woods. And she sees a Vividria painting while a Waddle Doo poses for her. She seems visibly frustrated at all of these kind acts, and then retakes her scissors. Her ship lowers itself, and now Kirby can see the massive, spider-like ship overhead. It extends its legs, and pins them into Popstar, keeping her in place. Kirby turns back towards the mean Waddle Dees, and then back to the spaceship, determining that it must be involved with this mean-stuff. So, he decides to find a means of stopping this guy. Gameplay Kirby: Hand in Hand is a game that plays sort of like Amazing Mirror. Unlike that though, where you have to explore a map in order to open up the final passageway to the end world, here, players can take multiple passageways to the end. Worlds are represented as sprawling areas Kirby can explore, and they can be interconnected with other worlds. As players explore these worlds, they may find that they can take multiple passageways to the end world, Parting's ship. These passageways may or may not take players through all the world, though diligent players will be able to explore each and every possible passage, branch, and crevice. Rules Now that the basic story's been set up, it's time to set up a few basic rules. #I have the right to remove content at my discretion. #If you're to add, you must add to either Worlds, Enemies, Midbosses, Bosses, Abilities, or Collectibles. You'll have to follow the lead of what's put in each section at the start (pictures will be optional). More requirements will be provided under each header. #You'll be expected to meet the requirements within a week of submitting your idea. If you don't, your progress will be stricken from the article. #Aside from Collectibles, explicit references to memes will be stricken on arrival. #Additions should be, at most, E10+. Any that branch into T territory will be stricken on arrival. Abilities These are where abilities, either existing or new, are placed. Moves will need at least three ground moves (for example, one press of the button, mashing the button, dash attack), and at least three air moves (for example, one press of the button in the air, one press of the button downwards, one press of the button upwards). Worlds The worlds are the areas in Kirby: Hand in Hand that players will have to explore in order to reach their goal. If you're to submit a world, you'll have to first say the name (and then give a brief description describing the aesthetic and general layout), then describe a few obstacles seen here, describe a few puzzles seen here, a few enemies that are here, any midbosses present, at least one boss that's here, collectibles hidden in here, and then describe the other worlds the world you submit is connected to. It's recommended that the enemies/midbosses/bosses/collectibles/worlds you want associated with your world be set up in the other sections prior to you submitting said world. Other users are able to add to worlds other users submit. *Friendly Fields Created by Somebody495- Some very green greens, this is the world players start in, and a world that opens up to many other worlds. It is a fairly easy world, brandishing a woods aesthetic, yet despite being fairly easy, there are quite a few things hidden here. **Obstacles - Spikes, Pits **Puzzles - Grass hiding stuff that players can cut, Flammable trees **Enemies - Waddle Dee, Hot Head **Midbosses **Bosses - Welcoming Woods **Collectibles **Connected Worlds - Acquainted Aqua *Acquainted Aqua Created by Somebody495- A cavern predominantly ruled by water. Water is everywhere, making maneuvering a little tough. The layout is fairly vertical. Here, players will be expected to careful move about the water, through the maze-like caverns, and reach their various goals. **Obstacles - Strong Water Currents, Stalactites that fall down from above , Rock falls **Puzzles - Water Mazes (complete with currents pushing players to prevent them from going back a branch), Darkness, Natural Mazes **Enemies - Waddle Dee, Blipper **Midbosses **Bosses - Isolated Man O' War **Collectibles - Ocean Spray Can **Connected Worlds - Friendly Fields *Ancient Acropolis **Obstacles **Puzzles **Enemies **Midbosses **Bosses - Dyna Blade **Collectibles **Connected Worlds *Lightning Lagoon (by NethoWarrior) **A large lagoon inhabited by many creatures. **Enemies: Electric Blippers, swimming Waddle Dees, manta rays, eels, and Gordos. **Midbosses: Swimming Bandana Dee, Captain Stitch, Kracko Jr., Grand Wheelie, and a giant eel. **Bosses: Kracko, Mr Bright and Mr. Shine, and a submarine version of Kabula. **Split Path: At stage four, you can take a path to play one of the three alternate versions of stage five. Each version has a different boss. Kracko's is rainy. Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright's has two sections: one part is day and the other part is night! Kabula's is a shoot-em-up stage underwater. **Collectibles: Ten Lagoon Coins are here. **Connected Worlds: Other people can add their worlds here. Enemies Enemies are creatures seen going around various parts of various worlds. They tend to be harmful towards Kirby in some way, shape or form. If you submit an enemy, you must put their name, offer a brief description detailing their behavior, and explain what ability they give, if any at all. Midbosses Midbosses are the hardy enemies Kirby frequently encounters. These enemies are tougher than most, and require Kirby to beat them in order to suck up their ability. In order for a midboss to be submitted, players will need to present a name, a brief description describing them and describing the various attacks they use, as well as state what abilities they offer upon being beaten. Bosses These are the creatures you face at key points in the worlds they appear in. They may be guarding some collectible or guarding some path forwards. When you submit a boss, you need to fill in the name, description, world, and reward (image is optional). The world they appear in needs to be an existing world, and the reward must describe the reward in fairly limited detail (passage to a world, passage to part of the current world, or a specific collectible). As for the description, they usually consist of a description of the boss room, the physical appearance of the boss, as well as the attacks the boss can do. While optional, boss descriptions may contain a second phase, or even other phases. If other phases are introduced, players should describe approximately when the boss enters that phase, and what's different about the phase. Differences may include a change in the arena, a change in the pattern, new moves, a new element added to the fight, or some combination of them. Collectibles *Ocean Spray Can **Type: Spray Can **A Spray Can that's filled with the color of the sea. When sprayed on Kirby, he'd look just like the ocean. *Lagoon Coins **Get ten of them for a health upgrade. Gallery Parting.jpg|The first sketch of Parting Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Kirby (series)